1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a semiconductor package, and more particularly, to a multi-chip package which has a novel shape capable of accomplishing light weight, thinness, compactness, and miniaturization.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a semiconductor package, in order to increase capacity and extend functionality, a degree of integration is being gradually increased in a wafer state. Further, a semiconductor package in which at least two kinds of semiconductor chips or semiconductor packages are incorporated is being generalized.
In order to extend the functionality of a semiconductor device in a wafer state, substantial equipment investment is needed in a wafer manufacturing process, a lot of costs are incurred, and various problems likely to occur in processing should be solved first. However, incorporating at least two semiconductor chips or at least two semiconductor packages into one package in the course of assembling semiconductor chips into a semiconductor package after manufacturing the semiconductor chips may be realized without requiring prior settlements as described above. Further, when compared to increasing capacity and extending functionality in a wafer state, since the incorporation requires a lesser degree of equipment investment and does not incur a lot of costs, semiconductor device manufacturers have actively conducted search for incorporated type semiconductor packages such as a system-in-package (SIP), a multi-chip package (MCP) and a package-on-package (POP).
Among these incorporated type semiconductor packages, the multi-chip package is manufactured by incorporating at least two packages with different functionalities into one package. In an example of the multi-chip package, a structure is used, in which a plurality of memory chips are stacked on a substrate, a controller chip is stacked on the stacked memory chips, and the memory chips and the substrate and the controller chip and the substrate are electrically connected using wires.
Nevertheless, even in such a multi-chip package, the thickness of the package increases due to the presence of the controller chip stacked on the memory chips, and the wires for connecting the controller chip and the substrate are likely to short-circuit with the wires connected with the memory chips. In order to prevent the wires connected with the controller chip and the wires connected with the memory chips from short-circuiting, the wires connecting the controller chip and the substrate should be formed long. Thus, a design is complicated, the size of the package increases, and a fail such as wire sweeping and wire damage is likely to occur in a molding process.